Why Castiel Fidgets
by TheRussianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Castiel and Dean go out to a fancy restaurant, per Cas's request.


**Well looks like I'm back, only in a new TV show. I know I'm kind of late to this fandom, but better late than never. Check me out if you happen to like Once Upon A Time as well.**

**So since this is a new fandom, I don't own this. If I did well let's just say we would see the boys (all of them) without their shirts much more often. Since I have a muse for this show, I would love other prompts, not just the ones I stumble upon on tumblr. So feel free to drop me a line.**

**So here is your story.**

Prompt #19 (by anonymous)

destielpromptoftheday:

Castiel and Dean go out to a fancy restaurant, per Cas's request.

_Why Castiel Fidgets_

Castiel shifted his weight back and forth as he waited for Dean to be alone. It was nerve wrecking just waiting for it to happen. Sam kept throwing concerned looks at him with every movement. Sam sighed closing his book, before he stood stretching muscles that had been still for too long.

"Well, I'm going out on a food run," He paused looking from Cas to Dean. "You guys want anything."

Cas looked at him, frowning as he shook his head. While Dean just shrugged, "Naw, man, I'm good." Castiel's eyes flickered over to Dean, who was currently laying on the bed watching Dr. Sexy MD reruns. Sam left, the keys to the impala in his hands. The angel waited until he heard the roar of Dean's baby, before he stopped his fidgeting.

Dean looked up, "You want to tell me what is bothering you, Cas?"

Castiel looked back at Dean. "I wasn't aware something was bothering me, Dean."

Dean sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed. "I know you, Cas." When Castiel still won't look at him, Dean stood up and invaded the angel's space.

That drew Castiel's eyes to Dean's. "What about personal space?"

"Screw personal space." Dean snarled. "Tell me what is going on." He placed a hand Cas's shoulder. "Please, Cas."

Castiel sighed, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. "I wanted to go on a date." He muttered into his lover's shoulder.

Dean pulled Castiel away from his shoulder. "Cas, we've been on dates." He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Help me out, I'm not the mind reader."

"A proper date, Dean." He said. "Like the ones on those chick flicks you make fun of."

"Oh," Dean said surprised. "Would you like to go on one, Cas?"

"Very much so, Dean." Castiel looped his arms around his hunter. "I would very much like to take you on a proper date, Dean." He gave a tender smile. "How soon can you be ready?'

Dean leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the angel's soft mouth. "Give me five minutes, and we can go."

Dean quickly removed his day to day clothes and into his monkey suit, he could feel Castiel's eyes on him the whole time and wished they could just skip the date and go straight to the sex. However, Dean knew this date was important to his beloved, so he would do his best to please him.

In a flutter of wings, they arrived outside a fancy restaurant. As they walked inside, Dean shifted uncomfortably in this high-class atmosphere. He did his best to look like he belonged, while following close behind his date. Someone took Castiel's jacket, as another came to lead them to their table.

It was a secluded area, one where Dean would risk to hold his lover's hand above the table cloth. Cas smiled brightly and rubbed his thumb against Dean's palm. "I had this planned for a while now."

Dean let out a chuckle. "I can see that." A waiter arrived, pouring them a glass of wine. "When did you have time to do this?" His voice held a certain amount of awe at the angel's attention to detail.

"I had some help from Sam." He admitted sheepishly.

Over the course of the meal, they spoke of simple things, the food, the wine, anything that didn't have to do with hunts or supernatural beings that seem to try and kill them everyday. As the meal drew to a close, Dean risked leaning over the table and giving Castiel a soft kiss. Cas's hand tighten around his own and once more they moved through space with the sound of wings.

Their motel room was dark, no sign of Sam within, and Castiel turned their chaste kiss into something more, tongue slipping out to taste the hunter. Dean opened his mouth willinging, treading his hands through Castiel's think hair. The angel used this kiss to relieve them both of their clothing. Dean murmured his approve as they fell into bed, soon become a tangle of sheets and bodies.

As they lay there basking in the after glow of their coupling, Castiel curled upon Dean's chest with Dean's arms wrapped securely around Cas. "So what brought this on, baby?" Dean asked, pressing his lips to his love's forehead. "Not that I mind, just curious."

Castiel looked up, eyes bright with Grace and love. He pressed a kiss to Dean's lips before answering. "It's your birthday, Dean." He pressed another kiss to the hand print that marked Dean forever his. "I wanted to do something special."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Cas." He pressed his forehead to Castiel's, before letting sleep seep in, and claim them in dreams.

* * *

**That is all. I know it is short, but I am still unsure if I am writing Castiel right. That angel will drive me crazy I swear it. Any who, drop me a prompt, review, flame, or message. Love hearing from you all. .**


End file.
